Extracurricular Activity
by XiangXu
Summary: On a miserable rainy day, Alfred decides to surprise Ludwig with an unannounced home visit.


Title: Extracurricular Activity

Warnings: Mentions of smut, Gilbert

Disclaimer: I don't own any product or franchise that appears in this.

AN: I'd like to apologize. First, this isn't beta'd and secondly it's really just a practice exercise I gave myself to see if I can increase my word count. I essentially just created a scenario, dropped the characters into it and 'let' them do whatever the hell they wanted. I also got distracted near the end (there was a documentary about Rush (prog band) and I feel that I ended this too early because I couldn't focus). Too many distractions and I got a whole bunch of one-shot/story ideas pop up, it was quite annoying.

This also takes place in the same universe as 'The Student Body', which is Germerica smut, but I don't think you need to read it to read this one.

* * *

It was a miserable sort of day. The skies had darkened and for many, it looked as if they'd unleash a torrential fury upon the earth below. In the early hours of the morning, before the sun attempted to reclaim the skies from his lunar nemesis, the land had been blanketed in a gloom of grey and the winds howled in fury for all to hear. The clouds themselves thundered and many below held their breath in anticipation for the storm to come. They didn't have to wait long for Mother Nature to make her move. For all the drama and production she put on, she rewarded everyone with a miserable drizzle that would come and go throughout the day. It would seem that Mother Nature can 'troll' with the best of them. What was truly miserable about this day was that the weather wasn't violent enough to warrant staying in all day. The light showers here or there ensured that everyone had to go about their business in the moist gloom that permeated everything.

Despite her best efforts, there was still one person who hadn't succumbed to the gloom of the day; a walking bastion of sunshine and happiness, Alfred F. Jones. Walking through a well-kept, yet typically American neighborhood, Alfred made no effort to avoid the puddles or the rain. He didn't care or seem to notice that his blue denim pants were soaked around the ankles. It was nothing that warranted special attention after all. Alfred was making his way through the rain to surprise Ludwig. It had been several weeks since the two had first started their 'extracurricular' activities, and despite Alfred's initial discomfort about it becoming more than just 'experimenting' he found that he wanted to do other things together. He feels that he shouldn't really complain. Many of his male classmates would find that being in a relationship where you just experiment with one another, and learn about what you, and consequently the other finds pleasurable, would be quite agreeable… Well, except for the part about them both having a penis, but that's beside the point.

A particularly strong gust of wind pushes its way past Alfred. The barely noticeable droplets of water falling from the sky are pelting against the American, carried by the gust as it passes by. They effectively obscure his vision as the glasses on his face seem to be interested in collecting every drop of rain that is unlucky enough to get close. Undeterred, he uses one of his hands to clear the outsides of his lenses with a finger. He'd normally attempt to find a dry patch on his hoodie, or the shirt underneath, but there was little point in doing so at the moment. His glasses would eventually get obscured again and he only had one hand free. The other hand was keeping a rather large, compartmentalized Tupperware container tucked against the side of his body.

Inside the container was phase two of Alfred's surprise for Ludwig. The first, of course, was showing up unannounced at his house. One of Alfred's favorite past times as of late was making Ludwig blush. For some reason(s) unknown to Alfred, he finds it to be an incredibly enjoyable pastime. Seeing such a normally serious and sometimes dour face tinted red was just beautiful in Alfred's opinion. Lately however, it had become somewhat difficult to illicit the adorable, sputtering reaction from Ludwig. Familiarity breeds contempt, or something along those lines that some old Roman dude said. Although flustered during their first few encounters, Ludwig seems to have gotten 'used' to the situation. No matter, public displays of affection in front of an audience are generally just as good at getting Ludwig to turn red and start stammering as much as a more 'private' display.

Smirking at the thought of how Ludwig would react when he showed up unexpectedly, Alfred grabs the container he is carrying with both hands and brings it up so that he can see the contents through its clear, plastic walls. Lately, the American has been having rather odd fantasies regarding the tall, Germanic blonde student council president. Originally, Alfred never really had much to think about with regards to his German schoolmate. He was just another student. It wasn't until after their first encounter that Alfred began to actually think about Ludwig. Sometimes it was quite alarming with how frequent the thoughts flooded his mind. It's like you do one sexual act with a person and you can't stop thinking about it afterwards. There were times when Alfred's mind got him so 'bothered' that he sometimes had to lock himself in the bathroom three or four times on certain days. Lately though, his thoughts had started to become more 'romantic'.

He still wanted to use the beefy German wall of muscle as his own, personal, X-rated playground; but he can't help but want to do more 'coupley' things. Like holding each other, cuddling, going on dates and hot-seating games of Total War on the computer where they spend the evening and late into the night conquering the entire known world together. Recently, he's had the urge to try cooking for Ludwig. Alfred's not exactly sure where he got the idea (probably Kiku and all his manga) but it popped up and wouldn't go away. If there was one thing about Alfred that everyone knew, it was that when he got the urge to do something, he tends to act on it, for better or worse. People are always telling him that he needs to look before leaping, but if he did that he wouldn't get to lock himself in the reference room with the German student council president, now would he.

Content with the knowledge that the food was safe and stayed separate in their own little walled off areas of the container, Alfred tucks it back under his arm. For some reason he feels a bit paranoid about keeping the food items separated. Ludwig's always so orderly; it seems as if he'd want his food to be that way as well. Alfred does a giddy little shake as he walks; he's quite excited about letting Ludwig eat his food. He was actually quite proud of himself and what he made. Despite his family's teasing, Alfred can cook rather well… when following a recipe. The real trouble is when he tries to be creative. He apparently has bad, or no taste, when it comes to food and can't understand why no one believes that cherries dipped in cheddar cheese and mayonnaise is anything but delicious.

Heeding the advice of his brother, who figured out Alfred was trying to impress someone frighteningly quickly (though he still doesn't know who) Alfred settled on using a recipe. Scouring his mother's cookbooks, he decided to try sauerbraten. It is German, it is meat, and it is usually served with potatoes and/or cabbage. In short, it was perfect… a million times better than hasenpfeffer; there was no way he was going to chop up a poor bunny rabbit. However, before making it, he felt the need to do some research online. Alfred was glad he did so; apparently there are a bunch of different recipes for sauerbraten and depending on the region, the 'style' changes. This of course caused some alarm in Alfred's mind, he wasn't sure what part of Germany Ludwig or his family was from. He didn't want to feed Ludwig a recipe from Baden-Württemberg if he was from Brandenburg; that'd be a disaster. He thinks.

Luckily for Alfred, Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, is always yammering on about how he's Prussian. So Alfred settled on a recipe from a north-eastern region. The American's played enough Total War games to know that Prussia used to be in that general direction. After that, everything else was easy. He spent most of the money he had available on the ingredients and was extremely excited to 'get cooking'. He couldn't wait to see what Ludwig thought about the meal. Unfortunately for Alfred, he'd have to wait ten days. That was how long the meat needed to marinate for and if Alfred had bothered to read the entire recipe earlier, he wouldn't have spent the rest of that day (and most of the next) moping around.

Well, that was then, and this is now. Finally reaching his destination, Alfred stares at Ludwig's front door. He checks the contents of the Tupperware container one last time, making sure everything is still in its assigned place. Assured that everything is as it should be, a wide, genuine smile spreads across his face as he knocks on the door.

_"This is going to be so awesome,"_ Alfred thinks to himself as he hears footsteps approaching the door. He has to suppress an excited 'giggle-snort' and can feel the smile on his face grow even wider.

"Ha! You're totally soaked!" Alfred deflates considerably as he gazes upon the red-eyed teen clad in black pajama pants and a baggy, solid white t-shirt answering the door.

"Hello, Gilbert," Alfred says while trying to recover from his initial disappointment and attempt to be civil, or whatever his cousin Arthur is always talking about. Throwing on an amiable smile, he continues, "Is Ludwig here?"

Gilbert levels Alfred with a calculating stare, one which makes the normally bubbly blonde feel uncomfortable. He can feel that he's being sized up and measured, but as quickly as the feeling washes over the blonde, it vanishes. Gilbert's expression immediately changes to its default, smug setting. It's an expression that tells everyone that Gilbert is the most incredible thing on the planet and he knows it. Despite that, there's a slight amount of deviousness that isn't normally present and it makes Alfred slightly weary.

"Yup!" Gilbert says as he moves to the side in a way that tells Alfred to come in.

"Could you hold this for me," Alfred asks as he thrusts the unusually large Tupperware container towards Gilbert, who takes it wordlessly. With both of his hands now free, Alfred takes both of his shoes off. They had gotten quite wet, and there was plenty of debris and mud attached to them from all the puddles he opted to walk through instead of around. He didn't want to drag all that into someone else's house and neatly places the shoes off to the side on the porch before walking into Ludwig's home.

"What is it," Gilbert inquirers as he closes the door behind them.

"Sauerbraten, and some sides," Alfred replies as he takes off his glasses. He lifts his hoody up to expose the mostly dry, vintage Star Wars tee and wipes the lenses of his glasses with it. Once satisfied with the level of cleanliness on his lenses, he returns the glasses back to his face and rather proudly announces, "I made it all myself!"

"I see…" Gilbert says as he brings the container up closer to his face. He starts to stare at it with an intense expression. He turns and holds the container in varying positions so that he can scrutinize the contents from all possible angles. Alfred notes to himself that it looks like Gilbert is trying to figure out whether or not it's safe to eat. It's actually kind of odd to witness.

"Um…," Alfred reaches out, hoping that Gilbert would return the container. However, Gilbert pulls it further away from Alfred. Raising an eyebrow at the American, Gilbert turns and walks out of the entryway and takes the food further into the house. Slightly confused with the current turn of events, Alfred frowns and decides to follow the white haired teen. It's kind of weird walking through someone else's house the first couple of times. It always feels like you're intruding in some way. You're suddenly exposed to all these personal items, like photos. Alfred always thought of them as memories put on display. Memories that aren't yours and you want to look at them, but at the same time it feels as if you shouldn't. One thing that Alfred notices rather quickly is that Gilbert seems to be the only one in the house. He can't hear anything that indicates anyone else is home. No parents, and more importantly, no Ludwig.

"Gilbert, where's Ludwig?" The blue eyed teen asks as he finds himself in the kitchen. He frowns and gets slightly upset to find that Gilbert had placed the Tupperware container on a counter and had opened it. He watches Gilbert pull a fork out of a nearby drawer and inquisitively pokes at the sauerbraten as if it might suddenly jump out and try to suck his brains out through his nose. "Hey, that's not for you."

"Chillax, man. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who you're trying to impress," Gilbert says as he waves Alfred off with his free hand, attention still directed at the food. With an indignant huff, the American crosses his arms and watches as Gilbert grabs a plate and few other utensils. Oddly enough, Alfred doesn't really mind if Gilbert tries his food first. In typical American fashion, he made far more food than was normal for a single person to eat. Besides, he has an odd feeling that the supposedly Prussian teen wouldn't let Alfred get anywhere near Ludwig with homemade food until it had gotten his approval beforehand any way. Like some sort of loyal taste-tester that risks poisoning themselves instead of the king. It was kind of odd to think about, creepy, but at the same time understandable in some unexplainable way. Alfred also had some doubts about whether or not the food he made was actually good; if Gilbert ate it and didn't like it, he could spare himself the embarrassment of Ludwig thinking it was bad. Although, it would be interesting to see how Ludwig would react if he was fed something nasty while Alfred was using his best puppy dog eyed look.

"Ludwig's in the bath," Gilbert says as he places the food in the microwave and punches in a few buttons. He then walks over to Alfred while smirking and says, "Naked."

"That's cool, where's your parents?" Alfred replies, giving himself a mental high-five as he watches the Prussian's expression change to one of disappointment. He had to struggle not to think about the German stud-muffin naked in the bathtub; but he managed to pull through and deny the wily, red-eyed devil the satisfaction of making him uncomfortable and/or blush. Gilbert's disappointment is short lived however. He briefly shoots Alfred a devious smirk before reverting to his standard overly confident expression.

"They're gone for the weekend. They needed some alone time," Gilbert answers as the microwave decides to inform everyone present that it has finished doing it's job. Gilbert strolls towards the microwave like he owns the universe and retrieves the food and his eating utensils. Alfred watches in silent anticipation as the Prussian takes a bite of the meat. He chews it with what has to be one of the best poker faces the American has ever scene. Gilbert eventually swallows the bite and proceeds to do the same to the cabbage and then the potatoes. Alfred feels a slight twinge of anxiousness watching the display. It's next to impossible to read whether or not Gilbert likes, or dislikes the meal.

"This is actually really good!" Gilbert declares as he moves to actually eat what's on his plate instead of tasting it.

"Awesome!" Alfred states as he gives himself a fist pump.

"Yes?" Gilbert responds nonchalantly as he shovels more food into his mouth.

"Huh?" Alfred gives Gilbert a confused stare.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were addressing me," The Prussian states with a smirk and a small laugh. Setting down his fork, Gilbert puts the lid back on to the Tupperware container and places it in the refrigerator. He then goes back and picks up his plate of food and heads out of the kitchen. Alfred just rolls his eyes and decides to once again, follow Gilbert. It isn't his house after all. The two end up in the living room. Which is surprisingly organized for a living room that is being lived in by a teen while their parents were away.

Before Alfred can take a seat on what appears to be a leather couch, a solid white cat pops out from behind the nearby entertainment center. It lets out some sort of mix between a 'meow' and a 'purr', as if announcing its presence to everyone in the room, before sauntering over towards the American. Undaunted by the presence of an absolute stranger, it stretches up and places it's front paws on Alfred's legs and looks up at him. Alfred goes to scratch behind the cat's ears, but it quickly pushes off of the teen and strolls off before the American can make contact. It does that strange mew-purr once more before going back into its lair behind the entertainment center.

"I didn't know you guys had a cat," The American says as he takes a seat on the floor near the couch. His clothes had dried some, but they were still damp and he didn't want to get other people's furniture wet. "I kind of figured you and Ludwig would be 'dog people'."

"Mom prefers cats. They're easy to take care of. Besides, if you get boy cats they kind of act like dogs. Ludwig's responds to its name, it's kind of weird." Gilbert comments offhandedly. He places his plate on the nearby end table, temporarily abandoning it in favor of the remote control. While channel surfing he suddenly turns towards Alfred with one of the largest smirks that has probably graced his face. "So… you like my brother?"

"…Yes," Alfred hesitates slightly. Not because he's unsure whether or not he likes the tall, blue eyed, German, but because he's not sure whether Gilbert actually needs to know anything.

"Are you two together," Gilbert waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Alfred responds by shaking his head 'No'. Although he and Ludwig do certain 'things' to one another, they haven't actually done anything beyond that. "Do you think you have a chance? Especially with that bubbly Italian that's always 'hanging' around. He is cuter than you."

"Dude, I totally have a chance," Alfred responds confidently. He definitely thinks he has a chance. Who would have a better chance than him? Especially since Ludwig has done stuff to Alfred that he's completely sure he's never done to Feli.

"Sweet, I like you," Gilbert says with an approving nod. He seems to have misunderstood where Alfred's confidence about the situation is coming from. "However, you can't date him until you play Rock Band 3 with me."

"Uh… Ok," Alfred replies as he watches Gilbert rush out of the living room and into the hallway. He can hear a door opening followed by the clanking of plastic and a few German words that one can tell without understanding weren't very 'nice'. A few moments later sees Gilbert strolling back into the living with every controller, from various guitars to the drum kit. How exactly Gilbert is managing to carry all that without dropping anything is a mystery to Alfred. He can't help but let his eyes follow the two foot pedals for the drum controller and the mic that are being dragged behind the Prussian.

"I didn't know what you wanted to play, so I brought everything," the crimson-eyed Prussian says while unloading his cargo neatly onto the floor near the entertainment center. "Dibs on guitar!"

While Gilbert is setting up the system so that they can play, Alfred walks over and selects the mic and controller from the pile. He doesn't think he's a particularly good singer, but it's the role that he's most familiar with in this game. His family likes to play and when they first got the game he was at Kiku's place. So everyone 'claimed' all of the instruments. Which left Alfred with the mic and he's been stuck with it since then. They're lucky he isn't terribly shy about certain things. Having finished setting up the system, Gilbert raises an eyebrow at Alfred when he notices what instrument the American chose, like it was some sort of ballsy move. The blonde just scrunches up his nose and obnoxiously sticks his tongue out in response.

"We'll be playing on expert," Gilbert grins as he grabs his guitar controller and slings the strap over his shoulder. He quickly takes them to the song library and chooses a Judas Priest song with a difficult vocal rating. Alfred just shoots Gilbert a look that says 'Bring it' and the two select start. Artie went through a metal phase once, so the American practically knew all of Judas Priest's songs.

_"And people thought his punk phase was bad,"_ Alfred thinks to himself as he spots Gilbert turn the volume on the television up to an obscenely high level. The song opens with a sustained vocal wail that sounds like the singer has his nuts in a vice, but is still totally epic sounding at the same time. The American nails it, which seems to cause the Prussian next to him to briefly stare at him in awe. They manage to squeak out gold stars on the song at the last moment and both are left feeling quite awesome.

"Dude! That was freaking awesome!" Gilbert shouts as he stares at the blue eyed American. "We can totally unlock vocal achievements now."

"Yeah, I have them all unlocked on my PlayStation back at home," Alfred says feeling rather proud about himself. It's kind of difficult not to when you've got someone that seems really 'pumped' about what you've just accomplished.

"Let's do another one," Gilbert exclaims as he scrolls through the song selection. He stops at 'Moves Like Jagger' before suddenly turning to Alfred. "If I was going to do a stripper routine, what song do think it would be to."

"'Everybody Wants You', by Billy Squire," The American answers rather quickly. He doesn't really pay attention to the fact that it was an odd and seemingly random question. Probably because he asks such random questions himself. "It has a 'stripperish' riff in my opinion and the lyrics kind of suit you, well until the end… I think."

"I've never heard the song," Gilbert responds while scrolling through the song selection again.

"Yeah, my mom likes him. Yours and everyone else's mothers as well, if what my mom has said is to be believed." Alfred says. "My whole family plays this game."

"Mine does too, but I usually drop out shortly after the parents join in," Gilbert rolls his eyes at the thought of playing with his parents and scrolls to the 'E's to see if they have the song. Much to his surprise, they do. He selects it without bothering to wait for the little demo track to start playing. Once the song starts, Gilbert starts bobbing his head from side to side with the rhythm while playing. It proves to be rather infectious and Alfred starts moving with the music as well. It quickly turns into both of them prancing around like idiots while playing/singing the song.

"TURN THAT DOWN, NOW!" a voice interrupts them. Gilbert, seemingly used to this situation occurring, simply ignores the interruption and continues playing. Alfred, however, turns around and spots Ludwig glaring in their direction. Alfred's cheeks lightly pink at the sight. Ludwig's hair was down and although the German had obviously dried off with a towel, it was still damp. Combine that with the fact that Ludwig himself was wearing a tank top that left his arms and part of his upper chest exposed… you have yourself one smoldering hot view. Ludwig's fierce gaze is quickly replaced with one of surprise once he spots Alfred, who he most likely wasn't expecting to be dancing around in his living room. The two seem to briefly share an awkward stare before Alfred (in an almost mechanical fashion) brings the mic up to his face and lets out a husky grunt along with the singer of the song currently being played. Unfortunately for Ludwig, this action is accompanied by a pelvic thrust in his direction that seems to leave the tall blonde momentarily stunned. For his part, Alfred just laughs and turns around to finish the song with Gilbert; both 'hamming it up' for the audience.

"I like your 'woman' Lud, he can cook and knows how to handle himself," Gilbert teases once the scoring screen pops up.

"Hey, I'm not a woman, I have a penis," Alfred huffs indignantly.

"I know you do, that's why he likes you," He walks over to the American. Leaning in close towards Alfred's ear, as if to whisper a secret, rather loudly proclaims, "He tells me everything." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively when the American teen turns to look at him.

Alfred simply raises an eyebrow at Gilbert. Expression clearly stating that he doesn't believe that in the slightest. He can understand how brothers that are close will share all sorts of 'information' with one another, but he knows Ludwig enough to know that there are definitely some things he would never share with anyone. Naughty fun times being one of them. However, the insinuation causes Alfred to start thinking about all the naughty activities he and Ludwig had done with one another over the past several weeks. The thoughts cause a blush to bloom across the American's face.

"I don't tell you anything," Ludwig says as he walks over toward Alfred and grabs his arm. The sudden contact causes the American to drop the mic and he notices that Ludwig looks annoyed, yet simultaneously embarrassed. The blonde German walks out of the living room with Alfred in tow, and the two can hear Gilbert's signature laugh erupting from the room as they make their way down the hall. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I made you sauerbraten," Alfred shouts excitedly as he comes to a complete stop. He turns to run off in the direction of the kitchen but is stopped when he feels Ludwig's hand grab his own. His hand easily slides out of Ludwig's as he turns back to face him. Ludwig had to have stopped him for a reason after all. However, instead of an explanation, Alfred is greeted by a rather stoic looking expression. The American quickly recognizes it as the German's 'thinking face'. His eyes seem to stare straight through whatever they're looking at and he periodically scrunches his nose slightly. It was actually really adorable looking; and it also happens to be one of the few times that Ludwig was really susceptible toward certain surprises that make his face turn several shades of red.

With a smirk eerily similar to those employed by Gilbert on a regular basis, Alfred comes to the conclusion that now would be the best time to try something that he has wanted to try for a while now. Acting quickly, before Ludwig might have time to react, Alfred closes the distance between the two and embraces the taller man in a hug. He smiles and nuzzles into the base of Ludwig's neck when he feels him tense.

_"This is too much fun," _Alfred thinks to himself. He can just imagine the look on the German teen's face. However strongly Alfred desires to see Ludwig's face, he can't bring himself to look up. Ludwig smells far too amazing, he smells really, clean, like soap. Not those stupid body washes like Axe, but just bar soap and… well Ludwig. The American presses himself against the tall German as much as he possibly can. If he's lucky, some of that amazing scent might rub off onto his hoody. A slight blush forms on Alfred's face, _"Oh God, I'm turning into Francis."_

"Have you popped my brother's cherry yet!?" An obnoxious voice calls from down the hall. The sudden outburst causes the two to separate immediately and it's only then, as Ludwig's arms release Alfred, that he realizes Ludwig had been embracing him as well.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig lets out in an angry tone.

"It's kind of hard to do that with you interrupting us!" Alfred responds. He's slightly annoyed about having his German snuggle time rudely interrupted, but he can't help but smile at Gilbert's antics.

"Alfred!"

"What?" He looks up at Ludwig with a smile. "So, are you hungry? I made food."

"Sure," Ludwig says as Alfred grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen. Along the way they pass by Gilbert in the living room, who waggles his eyebrows at the blonde duo. Alfred, for the second time that day, sticks his tongue out at him. Once in the kitchen, the American teen walks toward the refrigerator and opens it with the same familiarity one would with their own house hold appliance. He can't help but notice how clean the inside is. If Alfred didn't know any better, he'd assume that someone had paid a master of logistics to arrange and organize all of the refrigerator's contents in the most organized and efficient use of space possible. Even his container of food looks like it belongs there.

_"Creepy,"_ The American grabs ahold of the meal he prepared and heads towards a nearby counter, closing the refrigerator door with one of his feet.

"You made this?" Ludwig asks as Alfred pulls off the lid and exposes its contents to the world.

"Yup! For some reason I wanted try cooking something for you," Alfred responds as he gives Ludwig a blinding smile. "Gilbert said it was good. I think he was testing to see if it was poisoned."

"I'm sure he just wanted to eat something he didn't have to prepare himself," Ludwig dryly says while collecting two plates and some silverware before placing them near the American. While animatedly explaining how he came to the decision to make sauerbraten, and which recipe to use, Alfred fills each plate with food and individually heats each one in the microwave. They eventually make their way into the dining room. Ludwig takes a seat at the head of the table and Alfred takes the seat towards his right and scoots the chair as close to Ludwig as he possibly can.

Ignoring his own plateful of food, Alfred shoots Ludwig a smile, anticipation and excitement written in bold lettering all over his face. It takes a few moments for the American to realize that it seems to be slightly overwhelming the blue eyed German. He tries to tone the intensity down, but he's having trouble containing his excitement. Ludwig was about to try something he had made and he couldn't wait to hear if he liked it. In what seems like the longest slow motion effect in the history of, EVER, Alfred watches with bated breath as Ludwig takes his first taste of the American's sauerbraten.

"It's good," Is all that Ludwig says as he moves to try more. Alfred lets out a 'whoop' and fist pumps the air in victory. A goofy looking smile forms on his face, the kind that you try to keep from forming, but no matter how hard you try, it does any way. He soon focuses his attention to his food and tries it himself. A silence descends upon the two as they eat. Naturally, Alfred wants to say something, he's not a fan of silence. However, this particular silence, where the only sounds are the ambient noises of utensils and Gilbert playing video games, is actually kind of nice. The American periodically sneaks glances at Ludwig and notices the slight smile on the German's face. This of course just gives that 'stupid smile' Alfred had been fighting this whole time the ammunition it needs to seize victory and grow into one of the most blinding smiles ever seen on the American. It's a smile which seems to have perfectly timed itself to appear right when Ludwig sneaks his own peak at the American and instantly causes him to blush.

"Alfred," Ludwig is the first to break the silence. Alfred briefly notices that contemplative look from earlier form on Ludwig's face before it is replaced by one of decisiveness. It's a determined, serious look accompanied by a slight blush that causes Alfred's heart to flip around like an Olympic gymnast on crack and freezes him in place like a deer in the headlights. "Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Alfred shouts. He feels as if his heart is going to explode from all the warm fuzzy butterflies being pumped out of it like some sort of mass production line set to overdrive. Unable to control himself, Alfred stands up and with a couple of steps, closes the distance between himself and Ludwig. He pulls the surprised German by the front of his tank-top out of his chair and brings their lips together. It's really just a simple, albeit passionate, kiss on the lips. Alfred moves to break the kiss, but is himself surprised when Ludwig seems to decide that he'd be having none of that, and pulls Alfred back towards him. The American lets out a surprised yelp which Ludwig uses as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Alfred's mouth. The American recovers quickly and they two begin a rather awkward dance of tongues and teeth.

The kiss tastes of dinner and is in all honesty, rather awful as it is clear that neither of them really know what the hell they are doing. Despite that, Alfred loves it. It's the first 'real' kiss they have had and is something Alfred had wanted for a really long time. Sure, they have 'kissed' while experimenting with one another, but those are just sloppy, lusty things constantly interrupted by panting and other vocalizations. Kisses that would probably be considered down right disgusting in any other setting. This kiss however, it is the both of them finally sharing all those feelings that have been caged for a long time that they could never figure out how to put into words.

"That was a terrible kiss," Alfred says with a laugh as the two break away. It quickly turns into a smirk as the American closes the distance between them. "I think we should practice."


End file.
